bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Infirmary
Infirmary is one of the wings in Inner Persephone. Subject Delta must locate the Pediatric Ward here to enlist the help of the Little Sisters to raise Sinclair's lifeboat. History Like any internment camp, Persephone needed a health center to tend to the numerous inmates housed within its walls. The political prisoners may not have been considered citizens of Rapture any longer, but Andrew Ryan wasn't about to just let them succumb to disease or injury. For Augustus Sinclair, these men and women were too valuable to the Sinclair Solutions Plasmid tests to be permitted to die. The patients couldn't be taken to the Medical Pavilion or else risk revealing the abominable secret of the detention center. Instead, the Infirmary Wing was built to treat the facility's sick or wounded. This wing housed the infirmary of the prison. The infirmary also included rooms for surgery and autopsy. Sometime after Sofia Lamb seized control of the prison, portions the wing were converted into a pediatric ward to house the new Little Sisters. ''BioShock 2'' Subject Delta enters the connecting corridor to Infirmary in search of the needed Little Sisters. As he enters, he witnesses a Dr. Grossman Houdini Splicer set fire to a corpse on a gurney before disappearing. The facility is rocked as members of the Rapture Family detonate charges in the distance; Eleanor urges Delta on. The left wing is blocked off and flooding, the right wing is barricaded, but the central wing is accessible. Infirmary Wing Delta steps into the Infirmary Wing proper. He enters a large common area with access to the Quarantine Area, the Pharmacy window, and the hall to Surgery and the Pediatric Ward. Unfortunately, all the gates are locked shut. The only way is through Ward A. The two-story space is monitored by a Security Camera and a trio of Leadhead Splicers. In addition to the Bot Shutdown Panel, the Health Station, and the Circus of Values Vending Machine, there's an assortment of useful items scattered about the room or in the upturned desks The Pharmacy is were recovering patients would line up to recieve their medication. Inside the room, the floor is littered with pills, hypodermic needles, and patient records. A Machine Gun Turret guards the space. The Pneumo Tube, storage crates, and filing cabinets each contain loot. Just beyond is a long corridor filled with rooms and a Gene Bank at the end. Over the radio, Sofia Lamb bitterly rebukes Delta for separating Eleanor from the Rapture Family. The first room on the left is boarded shut; if Delta looks out the nearby window, he'll notice a Ducky is trapped inside and desperately trying to escape. The second one on the left is inaccessible but a pair of Rocket Spears can be grabbed. The third pair each have some loot, but the right room also has a weeping Prisoner. In the last patient's room, the Audio Diary Such Freedom can be found. Ward A Ward A contains beds for six patients. Here, inmates would recover after surgery or other treatment. A trio of Prisoners toss and turn on their beds; they're in such fragile condition that any interaction with them by Delta causes them to expire. The room contains various valuables. Light from the Luminescent Biomass streams into the room. Further along is a corridor connecting to the next ward. As Delta passes through, his body tremors and the health bar contracts a degree. Ward B The dark and flooded Ward B is even more grim than the previous area. A Houdini doctor at his wits end teleports from bed to bed ordering his charges to convalesce, either unaware or unwilling to admit that they're all already dead. Delta exits the ward and returns to the Infirmary Wing corridor. As he rounds the corner to the left, a Houdini Splicer and a Machine Gun-wielding Alpha Series engaged in a fight come tumbling down the stairs. After dealing with them, Delta can use the Door Control and open the gate to the common area; a Leadhead will come charging if he does. Quarantine Area Delta can proceed upstairs, but further along is the Quarantine Area. As Subject Delta proceeds, the facility shudders from more charges going off. The locked security monitoring office at the end of the hall has the diary My Prison, a Pneumo Tube, and a Power to the People vending machine as well as a Grenade Launcher Turret. A pair of severely unstable Alpha Series are held within the padded cells. Hitting the Door Release will set them free. Surgery Delta heads upstairs to the second floor and cuts through Surgery to circumnavigate a pile of rubble. The space consists of three areas, two operating rooms and an examination room. When he enters the first, Delta comes face to face with a Security Camera. The dim, bloody and heavily-monitored facility has some useful ammo and the diary They Feel Pain. A Houdini Splicer examines some x-rays before disappearing. This room has another camera. A pair of Leadheads rush into the area after Delta. The last room has a safe under the counter, another pair of Leadheads run in as Delta hacks it. Delta exits Surgery and is back in the hall. After passing a Bot Shutdown Panel and a broken Prisoner, Delta finds himself on the second floor of the common room. There's a Vita-Chamber, a Circus of Values, an El Ammo Bandito vending machine, a Gene Bank, and a Health Station in the space. More importantly is the Leadhead dawdling by the entrance to the Pediatric Ward and the Brute Splicer who leaps up from the lower floor as Delta enters. Autopsy Before heading into the Pediatric Ward, Delta should head into Autopsy. This was the final destination for all of the inmates who did not survive the awful human experiments. The small, dark space has bodies strewn about, one hangs upside down by from the wall. The crematorium has shelves lined with peoples' ashes held in simple tin cans. The shelves are also lined with heavy duty ammunition that'll be needed. Pediatric Ward When Delta accesses the ward, he finds himself in a long hallway. At the very end is an Alpha Series standing in the doorway to the holding area. The doors close and then reopen to reveal that the Big Daddy has ominously vanished. The rooms lining the long, foreboding corridor don't have much except for some health items. Many contain cribs with monitors of Dr. Lamb. Delta proceeds into the nautically-themed ward. The space has room for eleven or twelve beds. While the girls rest peacefully in their cots, Subject Delta engages in a fierce firefight with a cadre of Leadheads, Houdinis, and Alpha Series. After dealing with the horde, he rings the Call Button, and Eleanor attends to the Little Sisters. Delta leaves the ward, returns to the common area, and dispenses with a Brute and a Leadhead. Before leaving the Infirmary, more charges go off. New Discoveries Single Use Events *There is 1 Power to the People vending machine. **Just after Ward B, in the room with the Heat-Seeking RPG Turret. Audio Diaries #Wilson - Such Freedom - Last cell on the left toward Ward A of the Infirmary wing. #Nigel Weir - My Prison - After Ward B, there will be a Grenade Launcher Turret, in that room (jump through hole in wall). #Edward Grimes - They Feel Pain - In the Surgery room with the X-Ray photos. #Edward Grimes - Alleviating Pain - On the sink inside the Autopsy Room. Bugs/Glitches * The safe in Surgery is set to spawn a pair of Leadhead Splicers when opened. As an oversight, the developers did not set it to a first-time-only event. As such, every time the safe is interacted with (i.e. searched or researched), it will spawn another pair. This is the exact same kind of glitch encountered in the Chomper's Dental office from BioShock. Gallery PersephoneInfirmaryConcept.jpg|''Concept art for the Infirmary, featuring a Brute.'' PersephoneInfirmaryConcept2.jpg|''Another concept, featuring the corpse of a Survivor.'' PersephoneInfirmaryColumnConcept.jpg|''Concept art of a column for the facility.'' Behind the Scenes *The X-ray pictures in the middle one of the three Surgery rooms are based on the real X-rays of the broken left humerus of lead environment artist Hogarth de la Plante.[[:File:TidBits_Game_Informer-204_April_2010_p29.jpg |TidBits, Game Informer, #204, April 2010, p. 29]] *The music endlessly playing on a loop in Ward A with deranged prisoners is "Sweet Madness" by Adrian Rollini. *The label on the empty bottles of medicine scattered around the Infirmary read "Spirit of Strength: For Sore Throats." References Category:Inner Persephone